New Jersey
New Jersey is a state in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the United States. It is bordered on the north and northeast by the U.S. state of New York, on the southeast and south by the Atlantic Ocean, on the west by Pennsylvania, and on the southwest by Delaware. New Jersey is the 4th least extensive, but the 11th most populous and the most densely populated of the 50 United States. New Jersey lies mostly within the sprawling metropolitan areas of New York City and Philadelphia. It is also the third wealthiest by 2009–2010 median household income. The area was inhabited by Native Americans for more than 2,800 years, with historical tribes such as the Lenape along the coast. In the early 17th century, the Dutch and the Swedes made the first European settlements. The British later seized control of the region, naming it the Province of New Jersey. It was granted as a colony to Sir George Carteret and John Berkeley, 1st Baron Berkeley of Stratton. At this time, it was named after the largest of the British Channel Islands, Jersey, Carteret's birthplace. New Jersey was the site of several decisive battles during the American Revolutionary War. Films and Shows *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - "The Long Weekend" *''Jonas'' (Season 1 only) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' - "Alex's Spring Fling" (mentioned) *''So Random!'' *''Gravity Falls'' - "A Tale of Two Stans" *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Ms. Marvel'' *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (mentioned) Cities and Locations *Atlantic City Actors/Actresses and Crew born in New Jersey *Charlie Adler *Jason Alexander *Richard Anderson *Laura Benanti *Mary Birdsong *Roger Birnbaum *Zach Braff *Roscoe Lee Browne *Nicole Byer *Salvatore Camarata *Joanna Cassidy *Lauren Cohan *Mekai Curtis *Hope Davis *Danny DeVito *John DiMaggio *Peter Dinklage *Tate Donovan *Michael Douglas *Liam Dunn *Kirsten Dunst *Hallie Kate Eisenberg *Josh Flitter *Dan Fogelman *John Forsythe *James Gandolfini *Janeane Garofalo *Willie Garson *Michael Giacchino *Norman Grabowski *David Hand *Jess Harnell *Ed Harris *Fred Hellmich *Whitney Houston *Linda Hunt *Michael Jacobs *Frankie Jonas *Kevin Jonas *Richard Kind *Jane Krakowski *Nathan Lane *Frank Langella *Queen Latifah *Mr. Lawrence *Geoffrey Lewis *Judith Light *Ray Liotta *Heather McComb *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Kate Micucci *Christina Milian *Beatrice Miller *Susan Misner *Jay Mohr *Brit Morgan *Gary Morgan *Frankie Muniz *Ed Naha *Bebe Neuwirth *Jack Nicholson *Jeffrey Nordling *Liam O'Brien *Kent Osborne *Joe Pantoliano *Zak Penn *Joe Pesci *Meredith Quill *Melissa Rauch *Robert Ridgely *Kelly Ripa *Sarah-Nicole Robles *Ashley Rose Orr *Jeff Ross *Paul Rudd *Zoe Saldana *Laura San Giacomo *Henry Selick *Marc Shaiman *Daniel and Joshua Shalikar *James Sie *Keith Silverstein *Paul Simon *Frank Sinatra *Marty Sklar *Kevin Smith *Kevin Spacey *Lara Spencer *Mindy Sterling *Meryl Streep *Josh Sussman *Frank Tashlin *Bill Timoney *Ashley Tisdale *Norman Tokar *John Travolta *Patrick Warburton *Jack Warden *Jane Wyatt *Ian Ziering Gallery New Jersey Pin.png Central Jersey Pin.jpg Central Jersey Traders Pin.jpg Category:States Category:American Dragon: Jake Long locations Category:Captain America locations Category:Gravity Falls locations Category:Locations Category:Jonas L.A. Category:So Random! Category:The Avengers locations Category:Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe